The Five Daughters
by Nausicaa2
Summary: Harry and the gang are entering their 7th year at Hogwarts, and five odd sisters are protecting the castle, and Harry...
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, (I've done others but not at Fanfiction.net) reviews are great! I hope that everyone enjoys it! My email is TipsyCatty@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter does not belong to me. Niether do the characters, although, the "Five Daughters" (Natia, Bridget, Renee, Shannon, and Lynn) DO belong to me, so don't use them!  
  
  
The Five Daughters  
Prolouge: A first meeting  
By: Nausicaä   
  
  
Every one thousand years five girls are born under the names of surroundings. These girls possess powers that are only known to man as elements. Born with powers that surpass any witch or wizard of the existing magicial world. Our time in the millenium has been blessed with these very children. The Five Daughters. Incarnated into human body they are spoken to by name and title being, Lynn of Fire, Shannon of Water, Renee of Earth, Bridget of Wind, and by birth the mistress of her sisters and all the elements, Natia of Light.   
  
These daughters of our existence are asked upon for the protection and safety that they can assure, when an authority feels that a cause is great enough to seek their help. The Daughters had been born after the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort, but as many know that did not stop him from pursuing his evil purposes. Though no such threat had been present for the past few years the time had come for one wizard to ask for their protection. One of the greatest wizards of all time, Albus Dumbldore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Groggy green eyes shifted uncomfortably underneath heavy eyelids, that were moments away from opening up to one of the last few mornings they would see of the Dursley household. Harry Potter was quickly advancing upon his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His graduating year. His last year of being Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor house team. The year to tie all lose strings together and spend with his close friends he had made over the years. The year that would change everything.  
  
After much protest Harry's eyelids lifted themselves off his eyes to reveal the early morning streak of light running like a river across the horizon out his bedroom window. Though the sight of something else caught his eye first. Something floating four feet above the floor. Something clad completely in white, raditating a soft golden glow. That something was a someone, a very beautiful someone, that somehow managed to make herself a bed of air four feet above his floor.  
  
After establishing that there was a girl hovering about in his room he swiftly grabbed his glasses pulling them over his ears to try and possibly prove that his eyes were mistaking him. But alas, there she was, sleeping mid air, white glowing dress slightly brushing the ground. Harry crept quietly as he could out of his bed, breathing as silently as not to rouse the sleeping beauty in his room. While coming around to get a closer look Harry forgot about the loose floorboard that had already made its deadly sound beneath his foot.   
  
Fluttering eyelashes opened to reveal tired blue orbs peeking out from their slumber. The deep blue of her eyes were the only thing that Harry could tell was dark about her, with her golden hair framing her perfectly porcelin face, she looked like a goddess. A now rather frightened one.  
  
Bolting up straight the girl must have lost her trance because she came falling to the ground from the air with a THUMP. Making a small squeak from her lips she dove behind the the side of the bed at the sight of Harry.   
  
"I won't hurt you!" Harry urgently whispered, praying niether his Aunt or Uncle had woken up by the fall, "What are you doing here? In my room?"  
  
His question wasn't unanswered for very long as realization spread across her pale features. Slowly standing up she seemed to glide aong the floor to the opposite side of the bed where Harry stood. Extending a delicate hand she said, "Its a pleasure to meet you Mr.Potter."  
  
  
to be continued....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well that's it so far, the next one is almost done! Reviews and emails are fantastic! (TipsyCatty@hotmail.com) 


	2. Introductions

Hey everybody! I hope that everyone is liking the story so far! Even though there isn't a whole lot a story at the moment... But this chapter is longer! Because it's a real chapter, not a prologue. Wow I'm proud of myself. But you MUST write reviews so that I will write more! Because...well...it just works that way!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't have any money, its all going to Nausicaä's just bought a Kate Spade purse foundation and is trying to buy a new watch...yeah like that is gonna happen...ANYWAYS.........I don't own the characters and yada yada yada, but hold up! The Five Daughters ARE mine. Don't use them.   
  
  
The Five Daughters  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
By: Nausicaä  
  
  
  
Standing stiffly and wide eyed, Harry was caught by surprise (For not the first time this morning.) by the other occupant that was offering a handshake in their rather awkward situation. But after a pause of looking from her hand to her face, Harry gave in to the gesture and reached and grasped her soft hand lightly, letting it go as quickly as he had touched it. Speechless.  
  
"No need for any worry, I hadn't planned on this happening the way it did either," for a moment the girl's eyes went slightly downcast as she muttered, "Dumbledore could have told me about this..."   
  
At the sound of this Harry's ears perked up. *Dumbledore!* "You were sent by Dumbledore?!" Harry exclaimed in the middle of his thoughts. *He sent her here, but why would he do a thing like that?* Harry didn't mean sound angry, but it just happened. How often does one find some strange enchantress sleeping in a seventeen year olds room?   
  
"Yes, I was sent by him. I'm so terribly sorry for all this!" By this point the blonde was so flustered she had started to jumble all her words into one great long one. *Get a hold of yourself here Natia! You're losing your cool! Sure just because you're found SLEEPING in a room with a VERY handsome guy, you go all jittery! Take control Natia, you haven't even introduced yourself yet!* "And look at me. I haven't even introduced myself," Harry just stood there astonished at this glowing girl in front of him, thinking *Well yeah, a name would be good.* "You really have to excuse me, I'm just hanging on the edge a little here right now. But besides that, my name is Natia. And I've been sent by Dumbledore to escort you to Hogwarts. I wasn't expecting to be sent this early, but if he thinks its necessary...And I'm sure this isn't how you want to have it. Some person taking you to your school. A GIRL no less, I'm so very sorry it is working out this way," the last half of the announcement was just babbled together out of Natia's nervousness.  
  
*Well I certainly don't mind the girl part. I mean Hermione is smarter than I'll ever be, I'm sure this Natia has some authority. Maybe.* "You seem to already know who I am, but if you don't mind my asking, just WHY are you here to escort me to Hogwarts? It's my last year and I'm almost completely sure I'm capable. And by the way, just how old are you? Wouldn't I have seen you in school?" Harry had been dying to ask that question, seeing as she didn't look much older than he did. Although she must have stood about 5'9", being only an inch or two shorter than Harry's 5'11" frame.  
  
But before Natia answered any of his questions, she first answered with a blush. *Is she really blushing? Is this the girl that is going to "protect" me when I go to Hogwarts? What is Dumbledore thinking?!* Natia somehow pushed down the girly flushing face and replaced it with a more serious cream one, "Well Harry, if I may call you that, I don't think that I am at liberty to tell you that. As much as I would like to, and seeing as I see its fitting, Dumbledore has said its not to be handled with," through out the little explanation Natia seemed to be thinking sub consciously about what she really wanted to say, though held it back. Much as though she wanted to speak truthfully to Harry. But Natia pressed onto the other question Harry had given her, and her youth shown though again, staining her cheeks and soft pink hue, "Um, about my age. You may find this also strange, though I'm sure that after all you have been though, being taught at Hogwarts and all, oh never mind," as she went on on Harry could tell that he was beginning to like this tall young lady in front of him, "I'm sixteen, and no, I didn't go to Hogwarts, so I guess that explains why you never saw me," Natia let out a nervous laugh as though, yet again, she was hiding something.   
  
Harry knew that there were other wizarding schools, but Natia didn't look like she fit into either of the ones that he knew of. She wasn't French, unless she knew English VERY well, so that crossed out Beauxbatons. And Natia wasn't at all burly, so that too eliminated Durmstrang. Not meaning to stereotype, but it all seemed to be that way. So what did that mean? Was Natia not schooled at all? Was the girl even a witch?   
  
That thought did seem to trigger something in Harry's brain. *Could Natia be something other than a witch? Now I'm back to elimination, she can't be a veela, those are just animals, sort of. This is too confusing.* But by the golden hue that was lightly pulsing around her he had to wonder. Was it just a spell, or something else? Although before Harry could formulate a polite enough question for someone, that was NOT his superior by any means (well the way he saw it), Harry let out a frustrated question, "Just what in the world are you?! You don't go to school, since you're younger than me, AND I can figure you haven't been to any of the other schools I know of. So what is with you? Why does Dumbledore trust you? Are you a witch, or even human?"   
  
Immediately after Harry had said that he knew he had spoken something quite out of line. By the way her features tightened and looked as though they were fighting back tears. *How dare he! Jeez, like I don't get teased enough! Come ON Natia! Be strong! Don't show any weakness, just calmly tell him your...abnormalities, and you can get to reaching Dumbledore. WAIT! Dumbledore! Perfect!* An idea had looped itself into Natia's head, a way to show Harry just what she was. To show him NOT to underestimate her.  
  
Turning away from Harry, leaving his questions unanswered, Natia reached her hand into the air, and drew a circle with her finger in the air. As the invisible circle Natia drew touched other end and it was completed blaring white light was dispelled in her midair circle. Natia, looking back with a small smile, feeling almost guilty about what she had done, she found Harry had fallen to the ground at the impact of the bright light gaping up at her. Turning back to face the midair object, that now seemed to have taken the inside and revealed a mirror floating about. Softly, though with some about of urgency, Natia spoke, "Albus Dumbledore," and once again the hot dazzling light engulfed the room.  
  
But when the brilliant blaze died down it reveal a grinning Dumbledore. With the ridiculous grin still plastered on his face, he lightly bowed to Natia, who took no notice and voiced out, "Albus, what in the world am I doing here? I have no doubt in my mind that you have had something to do with this," Harry, who was now back on his feet, was gawking in astonishment, of not only what Natia had done, but what she had just said. Harry had never heard anyone EVER call Dumbledore by his first name, except for Professor McGonagall that is.   
  
Dumbledore, yes still smiling, spoke in his calming voice to Natia, the same voice that Harry had heard so many times before, "Natia my darling, I thought this would be good for you. You do so need to bond with other people," Natia started to open her mouth in protest, but Dumbledore kept his talking, "I know that you and your sisters have each other, but if you are to stay here at Hogwarts this year I would like you to know how to associate with normal people," a small objecting pout was painted on Natia's face. Gazing just slightly past Natia, Dumbledore saw Harry and greeted him warmly, "Ah Harry, wonderful to see you. I really hope that you don't mind Natia staying with you for these next few days. Don't worry about her eating anything, just give her plenty of sunlight and water," Dumbledore chuckled. By this time Harry had walked in front of Natia to mirror, and off to the side Natia muttered something under her breath ("Jeez, everyone jokes about me like I'm a stupid flower!"), "Natia, your grace," *'Your grace'?! Who is this girl?!*, "Please handle this situation appropriately, and don't go doing anything foolish. I do hope that you and Harry get off well, you two are some of the two most special children I know. Do put that to a good use."  
  
With that Dumbledore was gone. The light of the mirror dissipated and faded to nothing. Harry looked at Natia inquisitively, curious about the odd conversation that had just occurred with the Head Master, and spoke, "You have some explaining to do, 'Your Grace'."   
  
  
To be continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well that concludes chapter one! I'm so happy! Yay! Please write a review!!!!! 


End file.
